True love run smoothly? Not a chance!
by LeilaRose
Summary: RWHG & HPGW - Harry is so tired of listening to Ron and Hermione bicker that he's decided to act, he's going to make Ron and Hermione admit their feelings for each other if its the last thing he does - Will be easy? Not a chance - Please Review


**True love run smoothly? Don't think so!**

**By Leilarose**

****

**Chapter One**

**In the blue corner we have Hermione Granger**

****

DISCLAIMER – **These characters belong to me, oh yes they do. What do you mean you don't believe me, do you know who I am?**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Here's another story, a Ron/Hermione one ; I love that couple but I never got round to writing a story bout them so here's one now, it's also a Harry/Ginny one as well, I've always been a closet fan of the couple and now I'm out in the open about it. Please review and I hope you deserve it.**

SUMMARY – **Harry knows it's not normal for too best friends to find as much as Ron and Hermione do so he's determined to make them see how important their friendship is and how much more it could become. Will it be easy though, er with Ron and Hermione I doubt it**

****

****

            "Why do you argue with him all the time?" Hermione Granger looked up from scanning her work and stared at Harry Potter with a confused frown 

"What?" she said in uncertainty shaking her head slightly, Harry sighed as he rolled his eyes; Hermione was nearly impossible to talk to when she believed she might have missed out a simple fact of some kind.

            "I said Hermione why do you argue with him all the time?" Hermione's frown grew larger

            "You'll have to be clearer Harry" she remarked, "I have no idea who you're going on about, who is he?" Harry shook his head at her

            "Don't act dumb," he said lightly shaking his forefinger at her "I'm talking about Ron, remember him? Tall boy, Qudditch captain, red hair, ring a bell? I was asking why you argue with him all the time?" Hermione looked outraged at the suggestion

            "I argue with him?" she repeated blatant disbelief in her voice "It's the other way round Harry, he argues with me all the time and more importantly he starts them all" Harry raised his eyebrows at that response

            "I think you'll find Hermione that you start a fair few yourself" Hermione threw her long bushy hair over her shoulder and hunched her shoulder inwards, bending over her work again, quiet reigned over the pair of them and Harry with a sigh turned once more to his work.

            "Give me an example," she demanded after a few minutes, Harry looked up from his Transfiguration work and shrugged

            "An example of a fight you started or Ron?" he asked in amusement "Since year one? How long do you have cause we may be all night" he sniggered as she hit his arm

            "Very funny Potter" she remarked dryly "You're a bundle of laughs aren't you?" her eyes though looked relieved, with so much pressure on Harry he had slowly began changing personality, gone was the boy who took enjoyment in the simple things in life and instead was a young man who had the fate of his world on his shoulder, at the age of 17 he was going to face the one thing that people feared and he stood a 50% chance of coming through it alive. It was good to see him laughing as if he had no worries in the world other than his two bickering friends.

            "I try" he now remarked running a hand casually through his thick black hair, the hair stuck on end afterwards. "Now" he appeared to look thoughtful "an argument you started, let me think" he tapped his quill against his chin, green eyes glowing in laughter

            "Am I going to regret this?" she asked tying her hair back with a bobble that had been round her wrist, she really had to get the long hair cut but she just couldn't be bothered to do it.

            "Probably" he said then after a few minutes he clicked his fingers "The other night" Hermione raised an eyebrow

            "What about it?" she asked casting her mind back 

            "On Wednesday, Ron had a Quidditch practice and someone got injured, Bryan Wilkins and Ron spent the evening with him in the hospital wing to make sure it was nothing serious and that he had everything he wanted and once he returned to the common room you had a big go at him, saying he had no sense of responsibility or caution and he should have been watching and everything" Hermione reddened slightly

            "Well I didn't know the full facts did I?" she remarked stiffly "If I had known that Malfoy had distracted him then I wouldn't have spoken would I" Harry shrugged

            "You did embarrass him front of the entire Gryffindor common room" 

            "I apologised" she said, "Why did you bring this up anyway? I don't see how this whole topic of conversation could come up from Transfiguration essay" Harry shrugged

            "It's been bothering me for a while" he admitted quiet "You're both meant to be best friends but most of the time you act as if the other is the enemy it's frankly pissing me off having to be the one to try and keep the peace, it's not something I need right now" Hermione sighed and looked guiltily at him

            "I know and I'm sorry Harry" she said guiltily "It's just with Ron its different and I don't know why, little things he does just drive me up the wall, then I just snap and all" Harry raised an eyebrow

            "Ron is harmless" he stated "The buggers too loyal for his own good and it's his down point, he'd do anything for the both of us and you should remember that the next time you scream in his face. He doesn't show it but if I know Ron then little things like that is going to hurt his feelings"

            "He's not as harmless as you believe" Hermione pointed out "Look what he did to Malfoy in the 6th year, Malfoy's nose was never the same again" Harry grinned at the memory, the year before Ron had been in the goal when Malfoy had come up and began taunting him and his family, Ron had flown out grabbed a beater's bat and smashed the bludger straight at Malfoy, it had hit him in the face and broken his nose. Ron had been suspended for two months and when he returned he was immediately promoted to one of the Beaters. He was so good at it and so good at teamwork with his fellow beater Seamus Finnigan that he was made Quidditch captain when Katie Bell left.

            "Malfoy deserved it" Harry remarked firmly "Stupid little Tosser, insulting Ron's entire family and the pair of us and look how much his little temper tantrum did in the end for him, he was bloody made Quidditch captain" Hermione smiled slightly as she remembered the look of joy that had been on Ron's face as he read the letter telling him of his promotion. The twins had been so chuffed that they had brought him a brand new broom that was better then Harry's while Bill and Charlie had clubbed together and brought him new robes. Even Ginny who was a chaser on the team had gotten him a small gift; a supply of quills since Ron was forever breaking them or lending his out.

            "He still shouldn't have done it" she remarked, her voice lacking any conviction

            "Just go a little easier on him ok" he said, "You don't have to snap at all he does you know" Hermione sighed and nodded

            "I'll give it a go" she promised "But if he annoys me Harry" Harry nodded

            "I know, I know you'll react" 

            "Right" the pair of them smiled at each other when the common room door opened and the boy they had been speaking about entered. Ron was 6 foot 5 and finally had stopped growing much to his parents delight. His large hand and feet that had always plagued him finally suited him. His hair was still red and vivid but the style he had it in, slightly long so it grazed the collar of his shirt at the back while cut short at the front, suited him. Bright blue eyes twinkled at the pair of them from a cheeky oval face that was covered in freckles across the nose and cheeks. It was clear to see why many younger girls of Gryffindor had a crush on their captain.

            "Hey Guys" he remarked casually, making his way over to them

            "Ron" Harry replied in greeting, the two boys shared a warm smile of friendship before Ron turned to Hermione

            "Hi Hermione" he said, Hermione smiled

            "Hi Ron, everything ok?" Ron nodded

            "It's fine" he remarked "I asked out Hazel O'Connor today" he suddenly blurted out, Harry looked up at him in interest missing the darkening look on Hermione's face

            "Hazel? The Ravenclaw in the year below? The pretty one?" Ron nodded his face reddening slightly

            "That's the one," he confirmed, 

            "What did she say?" Harry asked eagerly, he himself was happy in a relationship with Ron's sister Ginny and like every other happily taken person he wanted both his best friends to experience the same happiness that he did.

            "She said Yes" Ron replied grinning, Harry grinned again

            "Congrats man" he commented "Where are you gonna take her for the first date?" he demanded

            "Broomstick" Ron commented causally, "It's big enough that we won't be alone but busy enough that we can talk privately" Hermione stood up at this point, she didn't know why but she suddenly wanted to be out of the room.

            "Where you going Hermione? You can't have finished the essay already" Harry remarked, his eyebrow furrowing, as he looked anxiously at his half finished work

            "I haven't" she replied vaguely "I gotta go to the library, I need another book" Ron frowned

            "Are you ok Hermione?" he demanded, Hermione nodded her face flushing under the worried gaze

            "Fine, Fine just need to check something out, you know a fact" she walked out quickly after that as if she was running. Both boys looked after her then at each other

            "What the hell was that all about?" Ron demanded, Harry hid a smile and shook his head, he had a pretty good idea but he was going to let the pair of them figure it out themselves, he was just going to sit back and watch.

**A/N – There you do I hope you enjoyed it. Please review but no flames if you would.**

**Next Chapter – A talk between Ron and Harry during Qudditch does that sound good people? Let me know what you want them to talk about and I'll try and get it in. Thanks!**


End file.
